First Day Of My Life (USUK)
by Cherryblosscms
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life, so in the mean time he gets a job at the nearby café. Arthur Kirkland, a visitor to the bright New York City for the summer, crosses paths with Alfred when trying to find his way around. Little do both of them know that this event will change their life for both of them
1. chapter 1

I'm sorry if it sucks and also if it's not quite accurate to the character. Also my grammar sucks. I really hope you enjoy this though! The italics are the speakers thoughts!

Chapter 1

Alfred's POV

My name is Alfred F. Jones, I'm 19 years old, and I just recently got out of high school trying to figure out what to do with my life. The dream was to be a famous, loved by all, football player but that dream got ruined by tearing a muscle during practice one day and then getting told by the doctor you can never play football again. Although, I did never have much of a 'plan B'. Sounds stupid? I know. That's life for you.

It was any typical morning. Waking up to the bright sunshine, going to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, and the great sound of your parents nagging you to move out of the house and get a job. I actually did have a job interview today at the coffee shop just down the street so I can save up for an apartment of my own until I figure out what I want to do.

"Hey Al. Another morning slept in I see". I turned around only to see my little brother laughing at me. Well not that much younger, about three years younger than me.

Matthew Williams, my brother from another mother. My parents adopted Matthew at a young age from Canada. Our family always made sure that Mattie never lost sight of his origin of birth. It's pretty obvious he knows too. When you walk into room there's a strong scent of maple syrup, hockey posters, and a huge Canadian flag. The soft spoken boy sure has pride for his country. I always told him we'll go on a road trip there after he graduates. Although you can't beat the home of the brave!

Me and him do look really similar. Everything just except the hair and eyes. His hair is a lighter blonde than mine. Mattie's eyes are also violet. He recently got contacts so people could tell us apart, but it hasn't helped much.

"Hey, Al, isn't your interview at 11?"

"Yeah. Why?" I turned to look at the clock. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S 10:56! I GOTTA MOVE!!" I threw on a pair if shoes and darted out the door.

"Good luck Alfred! Do your best!" I turned back to wave at Mattie almost getting hit by a taxi. That's New York City for you. Bustling and bright.

Usually the walk to the coffee shop was about a 10 minute walk, but at the speed I was going, I could make it there in three.

I threw the door open and ran inside yelling, "I'M HERE!". Trying to catch my breath, I looked up at the clock, it was 10:59. "And I'm not late!" I proudly said. Everyone just stared at me.

 _This is one of the most peaceful places in the city and I probably just disturbed everyone's relaxation time._

"Alfred Jones?", the man behind the counter asked breaking the silence.

"Uh. Yeah. That's me."

"Can you take a seat over there? I'll be with you shortly." I took a seat where he said to.

Everyone went back to their conversations execpt for this guy who had huge eyebrows that looked like caterpillars. He was just staring at me.

He seems deep in thought... I wonder if he trims his eyebrows at all.

I gave him a small wave and a smile. He quickly turned away trying to hide his small blush.

"My name's Antonio and I'm here to interview you." He sat down and smiled. "Let's get started."

"I got the job?!"

"Of course! I think you would be a great person to have on our team of workers. I love how outgoing you are too! Great way to get customers here and make the smile." I was trying to hold my excitement. "Just try to keep it down a bit coming in next time. We both laughed.

 _I can't believe I got the job! I'm so hyped!! Might as well be loyal to my job and get a cup of coffee_.

After I got my coffee I hear someone mumbling. I make it out to be them wondering how to get to central park from here. I turn to see the person who was muttering to themselves, it was the same guy with the fuzzy eyebrows.

"Yo dude. Do you need help getting to central park? I'll show you the way if you want.

"Ah yes! That would be be great! As long as you don't mind."

"Nah. I don't mind, bro. My name's Alfred Jones.

"Arthur Kirkland". He smiled. I couldn't help but smile staring into those emerald eyes of his. He quickly looked away. All I could do is laugh at how embarrassed he got.

 _Little did I know, everything would be different from this point on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's POV**

My name's Arthur Kirkland. I'm twenty two and I was born in the great country of England. Long live the Queen.

I needed get away from my brothers and needed to sight see more, so I decided to take a little vacation to United States of America. Well, New York City specifically. But getting there wasn't a problem, getting around was.

Not knowing where I was going, getting a cab seemed like the best option. But person after person was taking my cab. Some Americans seem so bloody obnoxious. Taking the cabs **YOU** had to hail all by yourself.

After the hassle of getting a cab, I finally arrived in the city. Not knowing where anything was and getting a bit hungry, I asked for him to take me to the nearest coffee shoppe.

 _New York is quite engaged and bustling._ _Mhmm, there's so many people.. Too loud for my taste but bottoms up for new experiences._

I stopped in my thoughts when I flew face first in the seat in front of me. What in the bloody hell caused the driver to stop so suddenly? My face blood red from anger, I looked up to see this stupid kid running across waving an apology to the driver. What an ignorant little pest?

"Stupid kid," the driver grumbled to himself, "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?". He looked back at me and I nodded my head trying not to seem too mad.

No sooner than the little incident we arrived at the coffee shoppe. I paid the lovely driver and finally came to this conclusion that not everyone here is completely inconsiderate.

After grabbing my coffee, I see they have maps of the city. I make my way over to a small table and admire the peaceful atmosphere. Nice to get away from the crowds of people. What could go wrong?

Nearly choking my coffee due to this loud insufferable idiot barging into the shoppe, I start to rethink everything that could go wrong.

 _Huh? The boy looks like the one we almost hit before. Small world I guess._

The man behind the counter seems to know the boy. I guess he seems to be here for an interview. Looks like I'm not coming here anymore.

'Alfred' finally seemed to settle down taking a seat not too far away from my table.

 _Is that really the same guy from before?? He's got the same blonde hair. Same toothy grin_. _Nice eyes he has.. bright blue. Matches perfectly with his shirt. Mhmm.. Arthur, stop staring!! He's going to catch you looking at him!_

He turned to look at me and gave a wave. I looked away immediately and buried my face into the map to hide my blush. Damn my face for flushing so easily. Whatever. Time to figure out what to do first.

"So central park is here and I'm somewhere here, but how exactly do I get there?"

Next thing I know I'm getting dragged to Central park by the same loud American we almost hit before.

"And, I, Alfred Jones will be your tour guide!" He said with a wink and a smile.

I could feel my face turning red at the sight of such a flirtatious wink. Of course he didn't mean it like that, we just met. But it was still nothing less then attractive. "Just don't be so loud about it", I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Don't be sure a bore, Artie!" Alfred threw his arm around me and I could feel my face burning up even more.

"My name's not-"

"LET'S GO! HAHA," he grabbed my hand and we sped off toward the sea of people.

A couple of minutes have passed and the whole walk was filled with nothing but silence. Not that I didn't mind it. I just figured he would be more talkative based on earlier.

"So, uh, I can tell you're not from around here. Are you from somewhere in England?" Finally breaking the silence between us.

"Yes. Manchester specifically." Fond memories of home played in my mind. The chilly days, playing out in the rain, the beautiful buildings, and a great cup of tea. In a way New York was like Manchester, just a bit more.. American and loud.

"Cool! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three older brothers and one younger. It's pretty hectic in our flat. I took this trip to get away from stressful home life. My brothers are always tormenting me. The three older ones at least. But Peter begged me not to leave him with them. He's always enjoyed my company but pretends to be annoyed with me most of the time. Peter is my younger brother by the way." My older brothers are probably tormenting him by now.

"That's how brothers are. I always torment my brother but at the end of the day he knows I love him."

 _His heart seems to be in the right place at least_.

Smiling at that thought we continue to walk to Central park.

In about three minutes we arrived at the park. I look up to see people passing under huge arches of stone.

"So where to first, tour guide?"

He seemed lost in thought at first until he perked up at his idea. "We have to totally check out the zoo first!!"

"There's a zoo in the park??"

"Of course!! Central Park is huge. You'll spend a full day of two to properly enjoy everything."

 _It's quite... green. Everyone seems so happy. All taking pictures.._

"C'mon dude! Don't just stand around. There's no time to waste! Let's go!"

 _Maybe I'll have a good time._

Leaving the polar exhibit I was struggling to catch my breath due to the fit of laughs talking about this penguin stopping at nothing to get to Alfred. Of course we both felt sorry for the little one, but it found interest in another person when we were leaving.

"Hey, Artie?," he asked trying to catch his breath but overall failing bursting out into more laughs.

"My name's not Artie! How many times do I have to tell you?" I tried to sound as serious as possible but couldn't with the laughs still uprising.

Alfred finally controlled his laughter and shook his head to calm himself. "I have one more place that I think you'll love! Can we go? PLEASEEEEE." I nodded just to make him shut up.

 _What if he's planning to mug me? Would he even be smart enough to? He's much bigger than me though. He could easily pin me down._

I could tell we were almost there when he told me to close my eyes. Of course I was reluctant. I just met the guy and for all I knew he could kill me.

"Just a couple of more steps!" I was shaking. What if he let me fall and break my leg. What if he broke me? "Just a little more..".

 _Please don't kill me._

"You can open your eyes!" He released my hand and my eyes shot open.

Fields of flowers were everywhere. Sets of tulips, rose bushes, lilies, lavenders. The aroma they gave off was very relaxing. The thing that topped it off was the sunset. The mix of amber and purple created a beautiful glowing ray of colors.

"Beautiful isn't it? When I was younger and I just wanted to escape from my home life, I came here. I spent hours here. I used make wishes in that fountain over there with the pennies I found on the street. Some people just handed me some change probably thinking I was homeless." He pointed over the fountain and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Looking over at him, I saw a nostalgic smile other than his huge grin. It was sweet and I could tell they were bittersweet memories. He probably didn't have the best home life if he snuck out but of course I wasn't going to ask.

"It's wonderful." I walked over to the fountain to see tons of pennies in it. "Do you have any change?" I asked. Alfred gave off a playful smirk knowing what I was up to. He dug into his pockets and pulled up some change

"Choose your poison." Choosing a quarter, I thought maybe I'll get lucky with the odd one out?

"Here goes nothing." I shut my eyes tight, made my wish, and tossed in there. _Clunk_!

"We better get going," looking at his watch, "the parks about to close and it's getting dark." With one last look at my penny, I felt that maybe my wish would come true.

My wish, you ask?

 _It was for this to not be the last time I see his bright blue eyes_. _This was the first time in a long time I felt genuinely happy and he was the cause of it. Even though I can't stand his loud obnoxious mouth sometimes, he's not a bad guy._

"Are you sure you'll be okay? It's pretty dark now." Alfred asked standing at the crosswalk with me before we had to part ways.

"I'll be fine, Alfred."

"You know how crazy New Yorkers can get? They'll become your friend at first, and before you know it, they'll hold you at gun point," he said making his hand into an gun shape and pretending to shoot random objects like a little kid would.

"Kinda like you then?" I asked still feeling like an idiot still laughing at his gun actions.

"Yeah execpt I didn't hold you at gun point", smiling shyly he proceeded with his sentence, "So since we're friends now. I'll give you my number in case you want a tour of the big city. Anytime after 3 I'll be available because if you didn't know. I, Alfred Jones, have been recently employed".

"I could tell from earlier. Your _big_ entrance." I pulled out my phone and handed him it.

"A hero has to always be remembered somehow!" A few simple clicks and a quick selfie my phone was given back. "Text me to see if it goes through."

"Did you really out your contact name as Captain Alfred? How lame can you get?"

"It's totally great! Thank you very much."

Arthur: Hello

Captain Alfred: Heyyy :P why do you gotta be so formal?

Even though I was cringing internally at his message, I couldn't help but notice everyone moving which meant the crosswalk light turned green.

I gave him a simple goodbye but he had to be extra and wave as hard as he can. I looked back occasionally to see if the set of blue eyes was still staring, but he was gone before I knew it.

 _At least I knew my wish was answered. But damn, why did he have to be so attractive?_

A/N: AHHHH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. I WRITE THIS STORY ALL ON PAPER FIRST AND DRASTICALLY CHANGE IT. I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL HST BETTER AND MY WRITING TOO. I SUCK AT WRITING DIALOGUE PARTS ANF THERE WAS TOO MUCH DIALOGUE. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
